


Let's Go Home.

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3am is the worst time to write, Crack, F/M, Female! Kun, I can't proofread cause I will cringe, Jaehyun is from a rich family, Kun is pretty, Kun is self conscious to some extent in this, OR IS IT??, Party?, Rarepair, idk - Freeform, jealousy is ugly, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Kun feels out of place at the up-scale party Jaehyun's parents are hosting.“She is probably just after his money then, right?”She leaves.He follows.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Let's Go Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at an unholy hour, I apologise for this awful cheese.

Kun is the most lovely soul in the room of garishly, rich people. Oblivious to the fact, she tugs her shawl tighter to her shoulders, letting her hair curtain her near-bare face, feeling terribly underdressed amidst the schools of shimmering wealth.

A reassuring hand falls around Kun’s waist, a warm voice humming, “You’re the most beautiful girl in the room.” Kun’s modest cheeks redden and she playfully hits at the younger’s chest, stuttering out his name in embarrassment.

Jaehyun grins and peppers sweet kisses over her cheek, holding her under his strong arm, only Kun feeling small under gazes of the room’s other occupants.

“Would you like another drink?” 

Kun shakes her head, “I’m fine, should I grab you one?” 

Jaehyun kisses at her round nose, “I’ll handle it, be right back.” 

Kun watches Jaehyun get dragged into a chatty circle and figures he will be gone a while, so she tends to the wall, something she wishes she wouldn’t do so often. 

If she invited Jaehyun to a party, he’d surely be polite and approach some people to mingle and make acquaintance. But the spacious hall is littered with chatter to the point she wishes to disappear into one of the magnificent painting scenes. 

She escapes to the bathroom for a quick moment, closing herself in the furthest stall from the entrance with a deep exhale. Her heart is calming until the heavy door swings open and the clicking of heels create dissonance, landing in front of the mirror.

“I heard Jaehyun’s dating a foreigner. His friend told me that he’s pity dating her because she’s poor.” One girl snickers, reapplying lipstick. 

“She is probably just after his money then, right?” The other cackles in response, checking her hair. 

Kun clenches her fists at her sides, throat quivering.

“I saw her come in with him, she must be size M around the middle.” 

The brunette runs her palms over her tummy, she has been working out, but just can’t seem to lose the last few kilos. 

“Wait, the one in purple? What a tacky frock, Jaehyun can do better.” Kun loses it and dashes out, if they hadn’t noticed her before, they surely did now. A fat, ugly, foreign girl, rubbing at dripping eyes; quaking in her heels; almost tripping over her skirt as she seeks the exit.

Jaehyun finally manages to escape the company of his parent’s friends and searches for Kun, fresh drink and slice of cheesecake in hand. The royal purple of her dress is hard to miss, so his face falls stern when he can’t find immediately spot her. 

He asks various groups of people in the room if they’ve seen a ‘beautiful brunette girl in purple’. Everyone shrugs or tells the panicked boy she may be in the bathroom. 

He can’t take it. 

Jaehyun frees his hands before checking his phone and calling her, it rings twice and then stops.

Despite the adults telling him to calm down, stop yelling and running about like a common hooligan he bursts out of the golden room in a rush. Jaehyun ignores all their remarks and continues to shout out for her.

The street is chilly by this time of night and it’s far too dark for anyone to be out walking alone. Jaehyun full-on sprints out the front, coming upon a small heap of purple on the steps outside. 

“Kun,” Jaehyun crouches beside her, breath billowing like smoke in the air, “You should’ve told me you were leaving,” Jaehyun tilts his head with a gentle smile. 

Only then does Jaehyun catch onto her red cheeks and wet eyes, “Kun—” 

The girl turns her head away as the younger moves down the steps to face her, clasping at frigid hands. He shrugs off his jacket and forces it over her shoulders before pulling her dainty figure into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry I left you alone,” Jaehyun cradles her shaking shoulders and lays a kiss over her forehead. “Are you okay?” 

Kun shakes her head, keeping her hands clasped at her chest while wriggling in his hold, “P—please, let go.” 

“Kun?” Jaehyun moves back and tries to get her to look him in the eye, “Kun? Did something happen?” Kun doesn’t answer but moves to stand up. “Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me,” Jaehyun assures, holding her close to his chest, Kun falling still in his comforting arms. 

“You should go back…” Kun keeps her line of sight away from his. 

Jaehyun has caught on now, Kun’s transparent expression telling him everything. “Someone said something…” 

Kun’s wide eyes move to Jaehyun’s concerned face before she is unable to contain her tears, openly sobbing into her small palms. “You don’t really like me, right?” 

“What—” 

“You’re dating me because you feel sorry for me.” Kun’s brows are furrow, “The ugly, foreign girl.” Her face glistens with tears, Jaehyun feeling a twinge of guilt as the thought, ‘beautiful’ crosses his mind. 

He takes her hands, searching deep in her dark eyes. “Kun, I don’t know who said that— Hey, look at me. You’re definitely not ugly. You’re stunning,” He coos, wiping her cheeks with a thumb, his own eyes now spotting with tears. “You’re considerate to everyone, you stay calm when I get worked up. You’re dependable and modest. There’s nobody more flawless. I really, really hope you don’t think I’m dating you for any reason other than that I like you…” 

Jaehyun’s perfectly styled hair ruffles in the wind, bangs falling into his serious expression. “Do you believe me, Kun?” Jaehyun voice near shakes with each syllable, eyes blown wide like a desperate pup. 

Kun can’t doubt his words, not when he’s mirroring her tears, grasping her hands like he might die if he lets go. She hesitates before pushing his golden hair back from his eyes with a free hand, tracing his cheek, landing at his jaw.

She nods.

Kun’s lips curve into a smile and there’s a fluttering in her chest when Jaehyun reciprocates, dimples on full display, tense shoulders unwinding, guiding her to standing. She laughs aloud at their matching heights with Jaehyun on the lower step, arms naturally lacing around his neck. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Jaehyun whispers before leaning in, bringing their lips together gently, softly, chaste and sweet.

“Let’s go,” Jaehyun offers his hand. 

“Don’t you have to tell someo—” 

“I’ve had enough of this party, Let’s go home.” Jaehyun smiles. Kun nods again, wiping away the last of her tears with a timid apology and accepting his hand. He sweeps her to his side, holding her close by the waist, the crescent moon gleaming in his eyes.

“I love you, Kun.” Jaehyun flicks the bridge of her nose. 

She lays her arm around his back, leaning in, the stars reflecting in her eyes. 

“I love you too, Jaehyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you read it all, that means you can do anything.
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
